civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiwan (Koxinga)
Taiwan led by Koxinga is a custom civilization by DJSHenninger, with contributions from Wolfdog and GeneralMatt. Requires Brave New World. Overview: Taiwan Taiwan, officially the Republic of China, is a state in East Asia. Originally based in mainland China, the Republic of China now governs the island of Taiwan (formerly known as "Formosa"), which makes up over 99% of its territory, as well as Penghu, Kinmen, Matsu, and other minor islands. Neighboring states include the People's Republic of China to the west, Japan to the east and northeast, and the Philippines to the south. Taipei is the political capital as well as economic and cultural centre in Taiwan. The island of Taiwan was mainly inhabited by Taiwanese aborigines until the Dutch period in the 17th century when ethnic Chinese began immigrating to the island. The Qing Dynasty of China later conquered Taiwan in 1683. By the time Taiwan was ceded to Japan in 1895, the majority of Taiwan's inhabitants were Han Chinese either by ancestry or by assimilation. The Republic of China (ROC) was established in China in 1912. At the end of World War II in 1945, Japan surrendered Taiwan to ROC military forces on behalf of the Allies. Following the Chinese civil war, the Communist Party of China took full control of mainland China and founded the People's Republic of China (PRC) in 1949. The ROC relocated its government to Taiwan, and its jurisdiction became limited to Taiwan and its surrounding islands. In 1971, the PRC assumed China's seat at the United Nations, which the ROC originally occupied. International recognition of the ROC has gradually eroded as most countries switched recognition to the PRC. Only 22 UN member states and the Holy See currently maintain formal diplomatic relations with the ROC, though it has informal ties with most other states via its representative offices. Koxinga Koxinga is the customary Western spelling of the popular appellation of Zheng Chenggong, a Chinese military leader who was born in 1624 in Hirado, Japan to the Chinese merchant/pirate Zheng Zhilong and his Japanese wife, and died in 1662 on the Island of Formosa (Taiwan). A Ming loyalist and the chief commander of the Ming troops on the maritime front for the later emperors of the withering dynasty, Koxinga devoted the last 16 years of his life to resisting the conquest of China by the Manchus. Upon defeating the forces of the Dutch East India Company (VOC) on Formosa in his last campaign in 1661–1662, Koxinga took over the island in order to support his grand campaign against the Manchu-ruled Qing dynasty. After Koxinga's death, his son and successor, Zheng Jing, gradually became the ruler of an independent Kingdom of Tungning, the first Chinese state to rule the island. Dawn of Man All hail Koxinga, great hero of the Taiwanese people! You are a national symbol of Taiwanese independence! You are often credited for establishing Chinese ethnic rule over the island. You were a excellent warlord, capable of leading any army. You are even worshipped as a divine national hero and numerous temples and buildings are named after you. Your influence in Taiwan is everlasting, Koxinga. Conqueror of Taiwan, Great Rebel-Quelling General, your people call for your help once more! Take back your rightful place in this world and show everyone the true strength of your nation! Can you bring prosperity to your people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Loyalty is rarely seen these days. I wonder; will you be an exception? Will our nations form bonds lasting throughout the ages?" Introduction: "My people seem to respect you, very interesting! We shall see what kind of leader you are." Defeat: "You have turned my empire to dust.. Will the world avenge me?" Defeat: "It seems you have won this time. However, I will rise once again and then.. I will prevail." Strategy: Strong Renaissance-Era Naval civilization. Naval ranged units may bombard Cities with extra Strength, while the experienced among them can fire outside the City's range. The War Junk is excellent for hit and run tactics, being able to retreat outside the City's range. Taiwan benefits greatly from trade, being able to Trade further away (UB) and gain more gold (UA). Finally, the UB provides happiness to support your conquests. Unique Attributes: Mod Support: Events & Decisions Implement the Tuntian System There is a lack of farmers to support the needs of the populace and our army. Since our army is relatively large, we should implement a Tuntian system; have the soldiers serve as farmers during peacetime. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Taiwan * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * Must have at least 7 military units * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold Rewards: * Gain Food in all cities, scaling based on population and number of military units Expand the Shibazhi Trade Network The lucrative trading network you have inherited from your father is already booming, but there is potential for more. With better ships, we can reach the farthest corners of the world, greatly increasing our income! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Taiwan * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Sea Trade Routes gain +50% Range * Gain a free Trade Route Slot Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Lead author * GeneralMatt and Wolfdog: Unit model * Wu Jiawei: Peace theme * Chiu Chi-ling: War theme